


She Saw What She Wanted (And Got It)

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Maia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Simon, Bottom Jace, Clothes Sharing, Domme Maia, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Clothes Sharing, Omega Jace, Polyamory, Possessive Maia, Sub Jace, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: From behind the bar, Maia saw a lot of things.She saw Jace drowning his sorrow, she saw his pretty pout, she saw Simon after his break-up with Clary, she also saw the pining, stolen glances between Simon and Jace.And she definitely saw something she wanted all to herself.
Relationships: Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland
Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170011
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	She Saw What She Wanted (And Got It)

Shadowhunters || Saiace || She Saw What She Wanted (And Got It) || Saiace || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – She Saw What She Wanted (And Got It)

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (f/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, BDSM, explicit intercourse, anal

Main Pairing: Simon/Maia/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan 'Jace' Herondale, Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis, Rebecca Lewis, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez

Summary: From behind the bar, Maia saw a lot of things. She saw Jace drowning his sorrow, she saw his pretty pout, she saw Simon after his break-up with Clary, she also saw the pining, stolen glances _between_ Simon and Jace. And she definitely saw something she wanted all to herself.

**She Saw What She Wanted (And Got It)**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

As the barkeeper, Maia saw things. She had to see things, it was part of her job. Seeing when a guy got too pushy with a girl who was too drunk. Seeing when someone slipped something into an unguarded glass. Seeing when someone had too much to drink and needed to be cut off. Seeing when someone needed their keys taken away from them. Maia saw things.

She saw Simon getting drunk because he had slept with his band-mate and his band broke up.

She saw Jace getting drunk, because he learned that his abusive father was still alive and that he was actually Valentine Morgenstern, which he explained to be their people's biggest terrorist.

She saw Simon trying desperately to get drunk, because he had died and because his best friend was now Buffy the Vampire Slayer and his world didn't make sense anymore.

She saw Jace getting drunk, because this whole mess had started to tear on his relationship with his parabatai and it was breaking him into a billion pieces to fight with Alec.

She saw Simon getting drunk, because the girl he had been in love with since kindergarten was being swept away and developing a crush on that 'perfect, pretty blonde _jerk_ '.

She saw Jace getting drunk after he had been abducted and tortured by his father.

She saw Simon getting drunk, because he had to leave his mom and sister, was now living in the boathouse on the pack-territory because he was confused, lost and homeless.

She saw Jace getting drunk, because Jocelyn, his biological mother he had never gotten the chance to know, was now dead and he would never get the chance to know her.

She saw Simon getting drunk, because Jocelyn, his mother's best friend, the mother of his best friend, the woman who had always been a second home for him, was now dead and gone forever.

She saw Jace getting drunk, because suddenly he was homeless and lost.

She got drinks with Simon when the two of them first tried to date. And failed at it.

She saw Jace getting drunk, because the girl he might have had a chance at developing feelings for had turned out to be his sister and was now dating 'the obnoxious mundie'.

She saw Simon getting drinks and laughing as he went on dates with Clary.

She got drunk herself, because she really did like Simon and she wished things with him could have worked out but now he had the literal girl of his dreams, the childhood sweethearts romance.

She saw the way Jace looked at her, concerned, when he saw her getting drunk over this on her day off and she saw that there was something gentle and sweet to him, if he allowed to show it.

She saw Clary getting drunk at Max Lightwood's rune-ceremony, because – well, actually because an evil witch had messed with their minds and was amplifying their fears – so she was getting drunk because she was suddenly experiencing jealousy _over Maia_ , of all people.

She saw Jace getting drunk the day after the rune-ceremony, because his foster mother, the only mother he had ever known, had poisoned his little brother's mind against him, into thinking Jace wasn't really his brother, wasn't really his family, because Jace learned that the only parents he had ever known had been eager and willing to cut him out of the family when he became inconvenient.

She saw Simon getting drunk because he had nearly died _again_ , because Valentine had abducted him and slit his throat to hurt Clary and he would have died if Jace hadn't been there and let him feed, to the point that he would have let Simon kill him if it meant saving Simon's life and now Simon was getting twice as drunk because what the _hell_ , _Jace_.

She saw Jace getting drunk, because he had learned that he wasn't actually Valentine's son, wasn't actually Clary's brother, but Clary was now happy with _Simon_ , who was kind and sweet and she deserved kind and sweet, and he now had yet another identity crisis.

And yes, Maia absolutely saw how the 'pretty, blonde jerk' turned into _Jace_ , said with emphasis and worry and something akin to fondness, and how 'the mundie' turned into _Simon_ , into 'kind and sweet' Simon at that. She saw that and it made her smile amused at these two idiot boys.

She saw Simon _celebrate_ because he was now a Daylighter, no more fear from the sun.

She saw Jace doing something between celebrating and getting drunk, because he had learned he was a Herondale, and yeah, he now had something to work with, but it still had him worried.

She saw Simon getting drunk, because Isabelle told him that Jace wasn't Clary's brother and he didn't know what to do with this information – if Clary learned that, she would surely leave nerdy little him for that drop-dead gorgeous, sexy Shadowhunter.

She saw that Jace indeed was a drop-dead gorgeous, sexy Shadowhunter. So one day, when both Jace and Maia were getting drunk, she decided that she saw something she liked and she took him out behind the bar, pinning him to the wall and kissing him ravenously.

And oh yes, she _definitely_ saw just how pretty and nice Jace looked sprawled out on her bed the next morning, but she also knew the boy was trouble and she wouldn't let instincts take over. No, no, this was _just sex_. An alpha taking a pretty little omega home with her for some pleasure, nothing more. No strings attached. Because she had spent _months_ now _seeing_. Seeing all that drama around him, seeing all the misery he dragged along, this boy came with baggage.

She saw Simon getting drunk when things with Clary didn't work out because of some mind-games from the Seelie Queen at her court, leading to Jace and Clary kissing and now Simon felt like he was right from the get-go; knowing Jace was available would end their relationship.

And a part of Maia wondered if Simon wouldn't be misery, would get to still be happy with the girl of his dreams, if Maia had kept Jace all to herself, more than a no strings one-night-stand.

She saw Jace getting drunk because Valentine had escaped and he had found journals with detailed descriptions of his childhood abuse and the girl he had started to look at as his sister had kissed him in a decidedly not sisterly manner and Simon, who had become _kind of_ a friend, was avoiding him.

And then Simon asked her out, for real this time, and it worked, it was wonderful. That was the evening Maia knew that just observing wasn't enough anymore. That it was time for her to actually _do_ something. To take what _she_ wanted. No more watching.

/break\

Simon and Maia's first date was very unusual, because they ended it by finding a stray, new werewolf. Bat Velasquez, recently turned and lost all on his own. He latched onto them, a bit. Among the pack, total strangers, he looked for a familiar face and found Maia. Simon became a guide and new best friend who taught Bat about the Downworld, because not too long ago, he had been the new guy learning the ropes. Helping Bat settle in became their couple's project.

And then Simon found a new place to live. He had found some guy to move in with together and Maia was happy with that. It took some worry off her chest, because Simon living in the boathouse had definitely worried her. The other wolves were growing irritated and antsy with a vampire around. It had helped that Simon was just a beta and not an alpha, which was probably the only thing that had kept this going for as long as it worked. At one point, it needed to end though. And now Maia didn't have to worry anymore, at least not about her boyfriend being homeless.

"You need to drink less."

Jace looked up, startled and confused as Maia put a glass of water in front of him instead of a drink. Glowering, pouting to himself, Jace folded in together, resting his chin on his folded arms. That boy had no right to look as cute as he did when he pouted. Maia narrowed her eyes and pushed the water more toward him Jace to make him actually drink it. The pouting intensified.

"How about we try something new this time. You don't drink to get rambly, you just talk, sober."

"Don't like that", muttered Jace, trying to glower up at her.

How did _any_ respectable alpha deny that omega anything? Maia sure knew why he was such a spoiled brat, because they _definitely_ couldn't. She knew for a fact that his parabatai couldn't, the guy would do absolutely _anything_ for Jace. It was hard for an alpha to deny an omega in general, but a pretty little thing with as effective a pout as his? _Damn_.

"Ah, ah, ah, pretty boy, you're not getting out of this", declared Maia.

She smirked amused at the way Jace perked up when he got called 'pretty boy'. The first time she had called him that, she had meant it in a slightly mocking manner, but damn, that boy praise-kinked so hard, he was basically broadcasting it with a neon-sign.

Sobering up a little, Maia leaned over the counter toward him. "C'mon, blondie. Talk to me. Izzy told me _something_ happened. Alec's parabatai rune was _gone_ and that only happens when the parabatai _dies_. You are... up and walking. What happened out there?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to drink", grunted Jace.

"You've been drinking a lot, you know. Your life... always gives you some kind of reason to drink."

"Yeah well, my life _sucks_ ", huffed Jace, tilting his head down to look at the plate.

He was like some wounded, kicked puppy and Maia had instincts that told her to scoop the puppy up and take him home with her. Instead, she slapped him with the towel lightly and turned back to her work. She shouldn't get attached to Jace, because she now _got the guy_ – she got the guy, the guy she wanted, the charming, dorky, sweet, kind guy. The guy she thought she couldn't have. She shouldn't pine for her rebound, for pretty blonde who was a good fuck, who came with so much baggage. She didn't need baggage. Omegas were needy, well, not _all_ – but this one, for sure. She _knew that_ from experience, from taking him home with her. Needy. Precious, but needy.

/break\

For a while, Maia got too distracted by her own problems to worry about Jace. And Jace kind of stopped coming to the bar too. Turned out that the guy Simon lived with was actually Maia's ex, the one who had turned her, so she had to deal with _all of that_ – it also put a strain on her relationship with Simon. She was busy dealing with her ex, with the feelings and memories seeing him brought up again, working on her relationship with Simon. It took hard work and time, but by the end of it, she felt like her relationship with Simon was stronger than ever. And Simon got a far better roommate – since Bat still needed a permanent place to live and Simon's apartment now had an empty bedroom. Only after they were settled back in did Maia catch up with Jace.

"You died", grunted Maia, blinking slowly. "You... _died_. That was the thing you didn't tell me a few weeks ago? That you _died_? Simon, did you hear that?"

They were in the apartment – Simon and Bat had decided to throw a bit of a housewarming party. And, over drinks, Maia had finally gotten everything out of that stubborn blonde. Simon, sprawled out on the couch and using her lap as a pillow, because he already had too much plasma, grunted.

"Ye—eah, I suspected", grunted Simon. "Clary was all fidgety and stuff. You two were definitely hiding something. He—ey. You and I can now officially start a club. Clary's exes who died and were brought back to life by her. Very specific club. It's weird it happened twice though."

Jace huffed and leaned back against the couch, clearly trying to ignore the alphas. Maia narrowed her eyes at him. What that omega needed was an alpha, specifically for him, to watch out for him. Maia glowered as she realized that she was internally volunteering for the position. Turning a bit, she looked at her mate and saw the way Simon looked at Jace, with so much worry and fondness. Of course; she had seen the way those two had grown closer.

"Why are the pretty ones always so stupid?", sighed Maia exhausted.

"He—ey. That's rude", argued Bat, sitting down next to Jace.

"He's nice. He's my new favorite wolf", declared Jace pleased.

Maia blinked as she felt a flare of _jealousy_ overcome her. _She_ should be his favorite wolf. She also should be the alpha who takes care of him and makes sure he doesn't do reckless, stupid things.

/break\

"This one. He's so—o pretty."

Rebecca giggled, clearly drunk already, leaning heavily against Maia, her chin on Maia's shoulder. She liked this, liked having girl friends. Rebecca and Isabelle. They were her friends now. Was it strange that both were the sisters of her boyfriend and her potential-future-boyfriend?

"This one is my brother", huffed Isabelle, nudging Rebecca. "And he's not available."

"He's not?", asked Maia sharply, turning toward Isabelle in surprise.

Izzy raised one eyebrow curiously at her. "Well, he's not dating right now."

"What's that mean?", asked Rebecca confused, sipping her cocktail.

"It means... that the last year was _a lot_ for him. And he's focusing on himself right now", replied Isabelle with a shrug. "No dating, no hook-ups. Only therapy and self-finding."

"Good", hummed Becky pleased, nodding. "That's good. That's important. Self-care's important."

Maia hummed in agreement, nodding to herself. That was true. It was important. The guy had _died_. And lost a lot. So that put any spark of potential out for now, because she wanted him to take care of himself. Her eyes softened as she watched Jace at the bar with Alec.

"So—o... talk to me, what is Luke doing now?", asked Rebecca curiously. "I mean, I got that he was the Alpha? But now he's not anymore? So..."

"He kind of retired", replied Maia with a quirk of her lips. "He met this woman. Brilliant woman. A nurse and a warlock and a young mother. And now that he's not the Alpha anymore, he puts his energy and time into getting to know her, wooing her. It's kinda cute. He's pretty lost, asks a lot for advise. He also quit the force, decided to open up a book-shop. Calm life."

"Calm life", echoed Isabelle thoughtfully. "Yeah, no, can't imagine that. I mean, I get it for him, I can _see_ it for him. Clary always talked about what a great dad he was, how much he used to love Jocelyn, how she had always kept him at arm's length. While all he wanted was for them to be a family. I can see it, after all this fighting, just... retiring, being... happy."

"He deserves happy", agreed Rebecca. "He was like a dad to me and Si too."

For Maia too. He had guided her, he had taught her how to be a werewolf, he had loved her like a daughter since coming to New York. She wished him the best, she wanted him to find the happiness that he sought. Smiling faintly, her eyes found Jace's back once more.

/break\

Simon was friends with Jace. Jace. The arrogant pretty boy who had been nothing but a cocky asshole to him for _so long_. But time changed him, changed them. And by now, now that the war was over, now that Jace was actively in _therapy_ , he was working through his issues and part of that was, apparently, to try and do _normal things_. Now, normal was not something the child soldier who had been abused before becoming a child soldier, even knew how to tackle. He didn't what was normal for a person to do when not going to war, when not being actively tortured or anything. So he came to seek out Simon, because, well, who else – everyone else he knew was also a child soldier, aside from Clary and things with Clary had been more than awkward for Jace ever since she had kissed him and confessed to still wanting him, while he saw her as a sister. So he came to Simon, because Simon was _normal_ and what was usually kind of an insult when coming from Jace, it had come with an edge of despair. Which how Simon came to teach Jace the mundie way.

Going to the cinema, watching cheesy romcoms and stupid scifi movies while eating sweet popcorn, stacking modern books on Jace to make him read something that had been written within the past fifty years. Teaching him Dungeons and Dragons and playing video games with him.

To all of this, Jace had been wary at first. He slowly eased up and started being more open to the idea. It became a process of elimination. _Star Wars_ wasn't for Jace, he violently rejected that – and Simon realized that yes, maybe that was true, the whole siblings separated by birth, kissing on accident before being revealed to be siblings, the dad who was trying to murder his son for the majority of the first trilogy, that all hit home too close – but he seemed to really enjoy _Lord of the Rings_ , he especially liked Legolas. Some video games, he enjoyed, others he didn't. That made sense, it was just an interesting experiment to figure out what Jace liked.

Especially because it meant Jace was spending time at Simon's place. Because advise from his Downworlder therapist was to remove himself from the Institute, seek other places. That the place he sought was Simon's place was making Simon really happy. Not just Simon generally, but that primal-side of him, the one that had awoken when he had turned into a vampire, even if he was just a beta.

Alpha, beta and omega. The concept had baffled him, that being a vampire came with being either of those, that this was a Shadow World exclusive kind of status, it came with the special powers. Simon was a beta. Clary was an omega. It heightened what feelings he already had and maybe that was what had made Clary finally see him too. In the end, they crashed and burned. But that was okay, because Simon had found love and mutual respect and something _new_ with Maia. Maia, who was an alpha but Simon found that really hot, having his girlfriend be in charge.

Simon was happy. Simon loved Maia. Simon would _never_ even consider cheating on Maia. _But_ the more often Jace was over, the more the apartment smelt like Jace, the closer they grew, the more he got to see Jace laugh and open up... the more feelings he developed for Jace. He had had a crush on Jace since pretty much day one, because damn that guy was gorgeous and Simon was a very weak bisexual mess, suddenly surrounded by gorgeous supernatural people on all sides. What had been a simple crush was now something real, something _concerning_.

Because Jace was now his friend and Simon now had an amazing, breathtaking girlfriend.

"Hah! I like this game! I like how easy it is to beat you two!", declared Jace.

He was laughing, brightly. It was a pretty sound. Bat howled, nearly throwing his controller away in frustration. Simon was just happy to be here, to have friends and something normal. Somehow, Jace's therapy actions actually worked for him too. Because he too had... forgotten normal things. Everything was Valentine and vampires and chaos and death. Just, sitting on the couch, eating pizza and playing video games with Jace and Bat, it was so normal, so nice.

Jace shuddered. Simon turned to watch the Shadowhunter rub his bare arms. He frowned.

"Are you... cold?", asked Simon confused.

"I forgot to bring something warmer", shrugged Jace. "It's not a problem."

"Dude, you got goose-bumps", commented Bat, poking Jace's arm.

"I normally bring warmer clothes", replied Jace, pulling his arm back. "I just forgot."

"Are you telling me you're _always_ cold here?", asked Simon mortified.

"Dude. You're a vampire. You don't _feel_ the cold anymore. And he's a werewolf. He runs hotter than humans. It's okay. I'm used to it. I just... forgot, I was in a hurry", replied Jace.

Narrowing his eyes at Jace, Simon got up and then walked out to his (and Maia's) bedroom. After going through his closet, he pulled out a big hoodie. Once back in the living room, he pulled it over Jace's head, not allowing any protests from the omega.

"You're not gonna freeze to death. Imagine how much ass-kicking I would get from Alec if I returned you to your parabatai with as much as the sniffles", declared Simon.

That made Jace laugh, at least a little bit. And no, Simon didn't miss how Jace snuggled more into the hoodie before picking up the controller and challenging them for another round.

/break\

Maia returned from work, exhausted, taking a shower and getting changed. Only that she had to pause when she had the hoodie on. Lifting the collar up, she sniffed it, which made her frown.

"Simon! Why does my hoodie smell like honey-sunshine-omega?", called Maia.

"First of all, that is _my_ hoodie, just because you keep stealing it doesn't make it yours!", exclaimed Simon from the living room. "And second of all, we call the honey sunshine omega 'Jace' for short. Because, thirdly, you are officially not the only hoodie-thief in this apartment anymore!"

Blinking, Maia took another sniff. Yes. Honey sunshine smelt like _Jace_. She sniffed again. Nice.

"Why is Jace stealing my hoodies?", asked Maia loudly.

"Again: _My_ hoodie", grunted Simon. "And because he was cold. And he kept being cold. So I started providing him with hoodies to wear to keep him warm when he's here."

Maia hummed pleased at that. Then she paused again, because she imagined him wearing the hoodie. And then she smirked like a shark when she imagined him wearing nothing but the hoodie. Licking her lips, Maia walked out of the bedroom, still sniffing the hoodie.

"He smells good, right?", asked Simon teasingly when he caught her.

She cleared her throat and let go of the hoodie. "I have no idea what you mean."

"You described his scent as honey and sunshine. It's a good scent", countered Simon.

He was grinning at her as he pulled her in to kiss her. Sighing contently, Maia sank onto his lap, getting comfortable before stealing a piece of pizza from Simon (not without checking which ones didn't have blood on them yet). While eating, she felt herself relaxing because there was that scent, surrounding her, more so than normally. The entire apartment smelt like Jace already, because the blonde was over at least three times a week. But this was a nice touch.

"He does smell good", admitted Maia after a moment. "Do you have a picture?"

"Of... Jace? Sure. Plenty", grunted Simon confused.

"No. Of Jace _in the hoodie_ ", snorted Maia amused.

For a moment, Simon frowned at her, though then he got his phone and checked, finding one of Jace, Simon and Bat cheering after the last game they had played today. Though Jace had been wearing the hoodie for the past couple days when he came over. Maia bit her lips, grinning to herself as she turned toward him, kissing his cheek, up toward his ear.

"Can you imagine him wearing... nothing but that hoodie?", whispered Maia, biting his earlobe. "Nothing but the hoodie. Those pretty thighs he always shows off with that damn thigh-holster. That _tight_ little ass of his that he always shows off in those damn tight pants. Cock hard, begging for attention, just him... only wearing _our_ hoodie and nothing else...?"

Simon made _the_ most miserable noise possible, nearly crushing his phone in his hand before he quickly dropped it on the couch. He grabbed her by the waist and adjusted her to straddle his lap. She smirked knowingly as she saw his blown pupils.

"So you _can_ imagine then, mh?", whispered Maia teasingly. "Can you imagine how cute he would look in our bed, wearing nothing but our hoodie...? Cock hard, biting his lips, waiting for us...?"

"Ma—aia, I know you're into dirty talk but what is this going to be?", groaned Simon.

"I want him in our bed. In our clothes. I want him to be ours", declared Maia seriously. "I know he's taking time for himself right now. And I respect that. But when he's ready, I want him to be ours. I want you and me to _take him_. As ours. I want to give him the time to take care of himself and when he's ready, I want us to make him ours, Simon."

Simon started laughing all of a sudden. "Uh... Not the reaction I was expecting."

"Sorry. Sorry, I just... I have started to _really_ freak out about how I have been kind of falling in love with him but I love you and it has been _really_ stressing me out and here you are, just casually suggesting polyamory like it's no big deal and I was freaking out about _nothing_."

Maia smiled amused and leaned down to kiss him. "I love you, Si. Let's love him together. Okay?"

"Okay", whispered Simon, nodding eagerly. "Okay."

/break\

Alec did a double-take, nearly running into a wall. He turned around, slowly, sniffing the air. Narrowing his eyes, he closed in on his parabatai, sniffing _him_. Jace looked a bit startled.

"Alec? Are you... okay? Am I okay?", asked Jace confused.

"You smell like Lewis", grunted Alec pointedly. " _And_ Roberts."

Jace blinked a couple of times and looked down on himself. "Oh, yeah that's Simon's hoodie. I'm guessing Maia regularly 'borrows' it, so it smells like her."

"Why are you wearing the mundie's hoodie?", asked Alec with narrowed eyes.

"He's not a mundie anymore", laughed Jace. "He's a vampire, you know that. And we were sparring outside, but it's still kind of cold outside. So he insisted I wear it, because he didn't want me to catch a cold from cold sweat, so I took it. Guess he forgot to get it back before leaving."

"You _live_ here. Your bedroom, with your closet and your clothes, is down the hall", stated Alec, pointing into the direction for emphasis. "Why are you wearing the mundie's hoodie?"

"Because it was right there so I didn't have to walk all the way to my room. And stop calling him the mundie, he has a name, his name is _Simon_ ", grunted Jace gruffly.

"Simon", echoed Alec, with some judgment and some mockery. "It wasn't _that_ long ago that he was the mundie to you too. Now your clothes smell like him, even the ones that _aren't his_."

Jace narrowed his eyes at his parabatai, possessively crossing his arms over his chest, holding onto the hoodie he was wearing. What was this interrogation about? Why was his parabatai looking at him like that? Glowering, he buried his nose more in the hoodie, inhaling the calming scent, that mixed smell of Maia and Simon, so closely mixed that he had come to call it Saia, because it wasn't instinctively just one of them anymore, it was the both of them.

"He... He's been helping me. He's been helping me _a lot._ With things you can't help, because you don't know how to be _normal_ either, you're a soldier, like me. You go and shoot arrows to relax. We're made of the same cloth, Alec, that's why we _fit_. But... But they're made of different material. Soft, comforting material. And I... I like it, it's comfortable, I... like it."

"You like _them_ ", concluded Alec after a moment. " _Really_? Them?"

"Oh, shut up", growled Jace, shoving his parabatai harshly.

After a moment, Alec laughed a little. "Oh come on. You _like_ them. I don't think you've genuinely liked someone before. In all of these years that I've known you. You do hook-ups. Not... hung-up pining from afar, wearing the clothes of your crush. Wow."

There was fondness in Alec's eyes as he smiled teasingly at Jace. Jace ducked his head embarrassed.

/break\

It took Jace about three more weeks to catch on to something going on, because he opened his closet to get dressed for a mission and there was _so much color_ in that closet. Not just his black shirts anymore. That lavender hoodie-jacket that belonged to Maia actually, the red Marvel hoodie from Simon, a Chanukah sweater from Simon with a smiling menorah on it, and then some more. Clothes. Clothes that weren't his. Clothes that belonged to Simon and Maia.

After the mission was done, he returned to his closet and he gathered _all_ of the clothes that didn't belong to him and then he carried them all the way to the apartment. Bat looked confused when he opened the door for Jace, but he simply stepped aside and motioned toward the living room. On the couch, Jace found Maia and Simon cuddled up together. Apparently, the three had been watching a movie when Jace interrupted. The couple turned to look at him in pleased surprise, before spotting the clothes. The pleased look turned into one of confusion as Jace dumped a huge load of clothes on the both of them. Bat all the while grabbed the plate of chicken-wings.

"Guess that's my cue to go to my room. I'm taking the food", declared Bat. "Bye, Jace."

"Bye, Bat", replied Jace before focusing on the couple. "These are your clothes. These were in my closet. I know I occasionally borrow... something... but... These are your clothes. And there are more of your clothes in my closet than my own at this point."

"O—Oh, I was looking for this one", declared Maia eagerly, grabbing the lavender jacket.

She put it on and Jace _saw_ the subtle way in which she sniffed it, with a pleased look. That made Jace narrow his eyes. It only all came together when Simon shrugged off his own hoodie, grabbing one from the pile too. After he put the green _Lord of the Rings_ hoodie on, he handed Jace the one he had been wearing until just now, thrusting it out pointedly.

"You forgot to put on even a _jacket_ when you came here. Just... carrying clothes. Wear it. You're only gonna freeze if you wear a shirt like that", prompted Simon.

"A... Are you _kidding_ me?" Jace grunted surprised.

"No, Simon's right. You're only gonna catch a cold", agreed Maia, motioning at him. "Do as you're told, pretty boy. Put on the hoodie. And sit down. Why are you standing around?"

"You... You _have_ to be kidding me", Jace muttered as he slowly sat down. "You're _deliberately_ making me wear your clothes. I am just... not entirely sure _why_."

He sat down on the pile of clothes, slowly getting comfortable in it, like he was building a small nest for himself, surrounded by the clothes that smelt like all three of them. He frowned at the couple, watching how Simon and Maia exchanged looks.

"It's nothing to worry your pretty little head over", assured Maia after a moment.

"No. Nope, I am not buying that. Tell me what it going on here." Jace's voice was a low growl.

Again, the couple exchanged looks. At the end, Maia sighed and waved a dismissive hand.

"Okay. So. We're going to tell you. But there is _no_ pressure", declared Simon eagerly. "We... like you. And we've decided to court you. _But_ we know you're taking care of yourself, so there is really no pressure at all, but since you asked, you should know. We want to court you. So we kind of... started... getting you used to our scent? And... uh... maybe..."

"You're marking your territory", grunted Jace surprised, eyes widening. "You're... marking your territory. So other alphas can smell you on me and stay away. You... are marking me as your territory. How... How did I not see this...?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back. How had he not seen that he was being courted and marked by an alpha? By the both of them? He was so wrapped up in his own pining, he _hadn't seen_.

"Because you're taking care of yourself", whispered Maia gently. "And... that's good. Very good. We're very proud of you for taking care of yourself, Jace."

She needed to stop doing that. Every time she praised him, it send tingles down through his entire body and left him wanting more. He adjusted himself a little to hide his slowly growing problem a bit better. Wait. They were courting him. Those two.

"Part of taking care of myself is to return to normality. My own normality. But also to learn real normality. I've been going to therapy for months now. I've been... taking my meds. Working through my issues. I've been learning normality here, with you. I can date. I mean. There is no rule against dating. My therapist wants me to be _happy_. She says I'm doing well."

"...So... So what you are saying is...", drawled Simon a bit confused.

"What I am saying is that if you want to court me, then take me out on dates instead of marking me like territory", grunted Jace amused. "Woo me. Fancy dates. Candlelight. Holding hands. All that... mundie stuff. All that _normal_ stuff. If you want to."

Maia smirked, pleased, as she rested her hand in Jace's neck and slowly pulled him in to kiss him deeply, over Simon's lap. The vampire made a small sound at the show. When the two parted, Jace tilted his head to also kiss Simon, a soft peck on his lips.

"Mh... Yes, that looks good", whispered Maia pleased. "My boys kissing. Looks good."

"Can't wait to see if the other thing you suggested also looks as good in real", stated Simon.

"What other thing?", asked Jace confused. "What other thing did Maia suggest?"

Maia growled, though playfully, before smirking at him. "You, in Simon's hoodie."

"I... don't know what you need to imagine there. I am literally wearing it _right now_."

"No, pretty boy", chuckled Maia, a predatory look on her face. " _Only_ the hoodie. Nothing else. Just, you, in that hoodie, otherwise naked, on our bed."

Now it was Jace's turn to make a small, weird sound, which earned him a surprised look from Simon. "What? I'm not... I haven't had sex in _five months_. As a part of my therapy. Cutting unhealthy coping mechanisms. Having random one-night-stands with nameless faces is like... one of those. I haven't had sex for the longest time of my life. So I'm _allowed_ to make weird, squeaky Simon-sounds when you suggest naughty shit."

"Simon-sounds", echoed Simon offended.

Jace rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Simon's cheek to appease him, both boys looking startled afterward, before a pleased look took over both their faces. This was new and nice.

/break\

It happened about two months into dating that Maia and Simon returned home from a cabinet meeting, disappointed that their boyfriend – _their omega_ – hadn't been at the Institute. Alec had dismissed it and said Jace was out. This was one of those few times both of them were at the place where their omega lived and they really liked curling up on Jace's bed with him then. Most of the time, they were at their apartment. Not seeing Jace at all was even more frustrating. Or so they thought until they entered their bedroom. Both paused, surprised, just mid-motion.

Jace was sitting there, on it, legs on either side of him, hands fisting the rim of the hoodie he was wearing. It was the _only_ thing he was wearing, those long legs and nice, thick thighs were all bare. Jace was biting his lower lip, head tilted down so he could look up at them.

"O—Oh, that's _hot_ ", whispered Simon in awe. "That's really, _really_ hot."

Maia simply hummed in agreement, nodding to herself as she too took the image in. Very hot. Jace looked at them, slightly cocky grin on his lips as slowly leaned back on the bed, until he was laying. Laying with _nothing_ but the hoodie on. He kept his knees together at first, but then he was fully laying back on the bed, so he slowly let his legs fall apart. Simon made his little 'Simon sound' again because Jace was _really_ naked aside from the hoodie.

"I know we said we'd take it slow. And I appreciate how much time you're giving me and how much you're respecting my boundaries because I'm cutting back on the unhealthy coping mechanisms. My boundaries are feeling _very_ respected. But this isn't... about coping mechanisms. This is about... living a normal life, with my boyfriend and my girlfriend, with my very hot alpha and beta who keep _teasing_ me and I think, at this point, part of that normal, healthy relationship would be _sex_."

"...I know he just said words, but like... all I can _hear_ is his dick", muttered Simon.

Maia huffed and shoved him, shoved him to get past him so she could crawl onto the bed and slowly, deeply kiss her omega. The room already smelt like omega-arousal. Her hand traveled down to Jace's thighs, squeezing them tightly in appreciation. Those were good thighs, she liked squeezing those thighs and sitting on those thighs. She couldn't wait for them to part for her.

"Well, what kind of respectable alpha would decline _all of this_?", asked Maia curiously.

Her hand slipped down that nice, thick thigh, between Jace's legs, to jerk the omega's dick. Jace mewled and arched off the bed. Oh, he was so gorgeous like this, all needy and wanton. Maia leaned down to kiss him again, even slower. Finally, Simon could tear himself off the image to join it. He crawled up on Jace's other side, resting a hand on Jace's other thigh to part them more.

"What do you want us to do?", whispered Maia softly. "You call the shots, pretty boy."

"Okay, I don't want to call the shots. That's what I want to do. I _like_ when you're in charge, you're _so good_ at being in charge, it makes me feel so good", replied Jace. "I want to get fucked, I don't care how or by whom, but I want to get fucked and I want you to call the shots."

"Fine by me, pretty boy", purred Maia pleased, kissing Jace's temple. "Good boy."

Jace made a small sound at that, throwing his head back. Maia let go of his dick and slipped her fingers down to his hole, gently pushing in and wiggling his fingers. Simon's hand found its way from his thigh to his dick to take over the jerking.

"I already fucked you before. Behind the bar. So... Simon gets the honors."

Simon made that little victorious whooping sound before smacking his lips against Jace's in a deep, passionate kiss. Maia added a second finger and Jace moaned softly into his kiss with Simon.

"Good, you're doing very good, Jace", praised Maia pleased, kissing Jace's cheek. "My good boy."

That whimper, that whimper she got from Jace was _beautiful_. And he was _so wet_ as she opened him up for Simon. Such a responsive omega. She smiled to herself, letting her free hand slip into her own pants while she prepped her omega. Jace moaned needily, nuzzling against Maia's thigh.

"I think he's ready, Si. Also, lose your clothes, Simon. I want to watch a _show_ tonight."

"F... For the record, I love bossy Maia too", stated Simon as he shrugged out of his clothes.

"No, not you, pretty boy", declared Maia when Jace went for the hoodie. "Keep it on."

Jace grinned at that, tilting his head and spreading his legs more. An invitation Simon couldn't deny, he made his way between Jace's legs, cock hard and weeping as he put a condom on. Maia pulled her fingers out of Jace and used the omega's slick to lube up Simon's dick, before slowly licking her fingers. Mh. Didn't just smell like honey, tasted like honey too. Maia got more comfortable, in an angle so she could properly watch how Simon slowly fucked Jace, thrusting hard and deep, Jace arching his back off the bed with every well-placed thrust.

"Simon, don't forget your omega. Jerk him off too, don't be selfish", ordered Maia.

She grinned lazily as she pleasured herself while watching her pretty boys like this. Jace came first, howling out needily, soon followed by Simon, who groaned and buried his face in Jace's neck. Maia moaned pleased as she came too, before she snuggled up to her boys. Jace looked so happy and blissed out as he stretched, laying between Maia and Simon. Maia leaned over Jace to kiss Simon, all three of them getting more comfortable on their bed. She loved how good they looked like this.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Tried a bit of something new there at the beginning. It's hard to somehow weavy canon in after you're written x amount of canon divergents, so I figured maybe one character's canon from another character's POV to feature what has, actually, happened for the canon of this story, without being too much of an ever-same repetition. Also! This ship is a fun dynamic, honestly! I hope you enjoyed it too


End file.
